First Fight
by damnFireworks
Summary: A collection of NikkixPunk Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_**damnfireworks** \- A Nikkipunk Oneshot. With all the hype for UFC 182, I am super excited! So I thought I would try my luck at this ship. It's just a drabble. Sorry for those expecting smut-related things. Review, fav, and more importantly follow as I may update more UFC related Nikkipunk oneshots to this. Lastly, follow me on tumblr at **miniatureanchorcat**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Round**

Pacing back and forth in his hotel room. CM Punk was high on adrenaline. He just announced to the world that he would be joining the Ultimate Fighting Championship. The largest mixed martial arts promotion company in the world as a fighter. Not a commentator, though he could talk and talk well. No, he was going to be an official fighter under the UFC.

When he announced it live at UFC 181, the news shocked the nation and fans worldwide were going crazy over social media. Whether they loved him or hated him, his big news ultimately stunned the world. They were already fantasizing who his first opponent would be, what weight he would be fighting at, who was to train him. He couldn't believe how much chaos had come from it but Dana and Lorenzo would be ecstatic. At the end of the day this was a business.

He was glad to see that friends and former colleagues had tweeted out their support for his new MMA career.

But it was one tweet that stood out to him.

One tweet that rocked him to the core.

One tweet that forced him to bring everything into question.

One tweet that had him fumbling over words.

Staring at his phone that laid in the middle of the stark oak table. He grabbed it and looked at those words one more time.

_ CMPunk_ I'm rooting for ya. X - N

He thought the brunette diva had forgotten about him. There was never any doubt in his trust with Nikki Bella during his time in the WWE. In fact, she was one of the few he talked to when he was frustrated with the company. But ever since the Chicago-native left, the two hadn't talked.

They had no reason to. Their common thread undone when he finally decided to walk away.

It should have come to no surprise to CM Punk that his former co-workers in the WWE would distance themselves from him. Hell, there was John Cena, Randy Orton, a long list of superstars in the locker room that he would chat with on occasion. But now? Not one word uttered since his departure.

Yet those people didn't affect them. They didn't matter to him.

_Nikki Bella did._

Not hearing her voice, not being able to turn to her when he was finally happy. This affected him. Because out of everybody, she was the most understanding about his situation. She too was frustrated. The women weren't given the same opportunities as the superstars despite that many of the girls could out-wrestle most of the guys.

This was just a tiny fracture within the company that frustrated him. So he would finally say good riddance. But she loved wrestling and he now absolutely dreaded it. He hated being miserable in a toxic environment.

So he had made his decision and Nikki Bella had made hers too. They were both moving on without each other. At least, that's what he thought.

There were a ton of things racing through his mind at the time but The Chicago Native let out a breath.

Gathering himself together, he worked up the courage to dial her number.

Waiting patiently, when she finally picked it up. It was a sigh of relief for him.

"Hello? Phil?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why wouldn't it be?"

He could hear her shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know? I just thought you would be doing a lot of press right now?"

It felt good to hear her voice again.

"Nah, I filled out my media obligations so Dana let me go early."

"That's awesome! You must be stoked. You're like… a legit fighter now Mister Phil "CM Punk" Brooks."

He could envision her smiling as she teased him.

"Did you mean it Nikki?" He asked, referring to her tweet. "Are you really rooting for me?"

A bit taken back, the diva answered immediately.

"Of course! I'm happy for you. It's the clean break you always wanted and from what it sounds? You're finally happy."

Smiling over her words. It was hard not to love her all over again.

"Thanks Nik, you know? I haven't heard from you in a while." His voice calm. "I was starting to think that you forgot about me."

"I did but then you broke the internet with your huge announcement and I couldn't upload my latest selfie on Instagram" she laughed.

"Thank God, Twitter was working." Punk chimed in.

"Thank God, Twitter was working" Nikki repeated with a winning grin.

"How's life?" he asked. He loosened his tie at the neck.

"Well a lot better now that I'm the Divas Champion" she began.

Still listening, he walked to his room and climbed onto his bed. Resting his back against the head board, he closed his eyes. He imagined that she was sitting right beside him.

"You'd hate the way the match was booked but we were the last match before the main event. It's not a huge change but its progress."

"Yeah? I bet Vince is still an asshole. Same with Triple H."

"Hey! I still work for them you know" she pointed out and he could picture her poking her tongue at him.

"You don't have to." Punk simply said.

"And do what? Quit and jump to UFC like you?" Nikki joked.

"Everybody needs a little bit of Nikki Bella in their life."

They both loved to use their own words against one another. Tonight Punk capitalized on it. Nikki laughed.

"Whatever Punk."

"I know I do." He said.

The colour of her laughter disappeared into a nervous giggle. Punk ran his hand through his hair waiting for her response. He could hear her hesitation to answer on the other side of the speaker.

"Yeah, something tells me I'll get seriously hurt." She finally spoke up.

He deserved that jab but determined not to dwell on it, he quickly recovered.

"I think you have the capacity to be a great fighter here."

Catching his drift the fearless Bella made a light joke.

"I think I'll get eaten alive." A casual laugh. "Besides, I'm finally the Champion and I'm finally in a good spot."

"Can't say I'm disappointed but I'm happy for you. I truly am. You were always good to me and I don't think I ever got to thank you for it."

Letting the words sink in, Nikki Bella thought carefully about her response. Every warning sign in her mind screaming no. But she knew in her heart that she owed herself and Punk a new start.

"Thank me at the octagon when I watch you fight your first fight."

"You sure Vince will let-"

"Fuck Vince." Nikki cut in. "I miss you."

And with that Punk smiled. "I miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_damnfireworks - UFC Boston tomorrow! SWOOOOOP! Sticking with my boys Cowboy Cerrone and The Notorious Conor McGregor! I can't wait to see it all go down. Anyway, by all means, this is not turning into a fanfic series. I repeat. NOT. Lol it shall remain as a collection of NikkiPunk oneshots because I'm too lazy to make covers and come up with title names. Enjoy! Review if you like. :) Follow me on Tumblr at miniatureanchorcat _

* * *

**Round 2**

Nikki Bella pulled up outside the coveted Roufusport Mixed Martial Arts Academy. Knowing full well that her dear friend CM Punk would be training his butt off. She was no doubt nervous but excited to surprise him with her spontaneous visit.

The fearless Divas Champion was put on the card last minute to perform at the house event in Milwaukee; so it was a no-brainer that she would stop by and say hi.

She opened up the glove compartment to reach for the small gift she had bought for Roufusport's newest member. Nothing special, just a customized black mouth guard that sported her trademark saying.

Fearless.

And CM Punk was. Nikki believed that with all her heart. Getting out of the car, she walked into the facility.

* * *

Once inside, the diva was blown away by the sheer size of the place. However, what really impressed Nikki Bella was the class of students learning Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. They were determined, eager, and resilient. The longer she watched, the more intrigued she was. Perhaps she should take a class.

Sensing someone come up and stand beside her, Nikki looked over to the man on her left. He was very well-built and had a couple of inches over her. She was glad she chose not to wear her Christian Louboutin heels or else she would be towering over this man with sandy blond curls.

He smiled. "You want to have a go?" he asked.

Nikki politely declined. "I'm just a spectator."

"Really?" he cocked his head to the side. "You must do some kind of martial arts? I don't peg you for a judo girl, definitely not a wrestler…. Boxing?"

Nikki let out a small laugh. "A little bit but weight training is more of my thing. Love my dead lifts."

"Really? How much can you deadlift?"

"230lbs" Nikki proudly stated.

The man whistled through his teeth. "Wow. That's impressive." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Ben Askren."

Taking his hand, she shook it firmly.

"Thanks, I'm Nicole" she smiled. "I'm actually here to surprise someone. Phil Brooks? He's a friend of mine."

Rocking back on his heels, Ben grinned.

"I thought you looked familiar. You're in the WWE right?"

"Yep" she smiled.

"He's just going over some drills with UFC Champ Anthony Pettis and head coach Duke over there."

He pointed to the fenced training area in the back corner. "If you wait in the spectators' area, I can point you out to him."

"No! – I mean. Thank you but I'll wait til he's finished. It's no biggy."

"You sure?"

Her eyes drawn to Punk training. It was no coincidence that he was paired up with the current UFC Lightweight Champion. He wanted to learn from the best and who better than a champion? Both men wearing black and yellow head gear, they could be seen pushing each other to their absolute limits.

Letting out a breath, Nikki wasn't even aware that she had stopped breathing. She was worried for Punk but once she saw that he was able to hold his own against the flashy unorthodox style of Pettis; Nikki let her attention revert back to Ben.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "He's in the zone."

"Alright." He shrugged. "They got under three minutes to go anyway before the buzzer goes off. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too."

The diva walked over to the spectators' area to take her seat. She made sure to sit far away from where the Chicago native was sparring, that way she wouldn't distract him.

Concentrating her gaze to where Punk was training. She was able to see past the other men sparring around them. Anthony's striking from a distance was impeccable to watch. He was lightning fast and quick to dodge any of Punk's offense. However, the Chicago Native was learning. Remaining patient, his timing was crucial to land successful strikes. Moving in and out, CM Punk was able to land a good combo. Hitting Pettis with a couple of jabs before a well-executed knee strike.

Nikki could watch the two duke it out all day long. It hauled her back to the days when Punk was still around. She watched all of his matches on the monitor backstage. He was amazing in the ring and to watch him now; training for his UFC debut, she couldn't be more proud of him.

The loud buzzer went off.

"Time!" Duke called out. "Good job! Bring it in everybody"

The men gathered around their head coach and placed their hands in the middle for a team huddle.

"I appreciate team work man. That's what it is, everybody takes turns helping each other. One! Two! Three!"

"Team!" Everyone shouted lifting their hands.

Distracted by a tap on her shoulder. Nikki turned around to see two eager young girls.

"Hi, my name is Kelsey and this is Laura" she pointed to her friend beside her. "We're both big fans of yours and we were wondering if we could get a picture with you please?"

"Of course." Nikki beamed.

Shifting closer to the young fans; Nikki smiled as the girl snapped the photo with her iPhone.

"I watched you both today. You guys are very tough."

"Thank you so much Nikki! You're the best!" Laura said. Her tone full of excitement.

"Nawww, Thank you. You guys have fun."

"Bye" both girls waved before rushing back to their coach for their next drill.

Nikki looked back to find that Punk had disappeared. Scanning the room, she found him again in deep conversation with Pettis by the standing bags.

Relieved, she rose to her feet to walk over to them.

* * *

"Today was good man. You're improving, just once you get that jab going… you know, bait them in. Takedown"

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Punk was glad to have the support of Anthony Pettis.

Deciding to come and train at Roufusport Academy was the best decision he made. He already felt like he was improving tremendously and everyday he was growing more confident in his techniques and his fighting ability.

"Woah. Who is that and Is she single?" Pettis grinned.

Punk followed his gaze to the woman that caught his attention. A shock to his system, he too ended up grinning from ear to ear.

"Nikki"

The brunette diva placed both hands on her hip.

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk? or are you going to give me a hug?" she teased.

"If he doesn't. Can I give you one?" Pettis chimed in.

Nikki grinned at the world champion.

Punk hit him in the stomach before walking over to Nikki and pulling her into an embrace.

"Sorry, I'm sweaty"

"What's new?" Nikki giggled. Letting go; she held her hand out to Pettis. "Hi, I'm Nikki"

That's my girl Punk thought proudly. Even though she wasn't aware of his feelings for her, the way she treated other men around him made Punk feel like he was the only one allowed to be near her.

"Nice to meet you Nikki, Do you want to go grab lunch or some-"

Realizing what was happening, Punk quickly cut in.

"Uh… didn't you need to go and do the thing? You know over there?"

Pettis looked at Punk weirdly. "What?"

"You know.. that _thing_ I told you to do" Punk hinted for him to leave but Anthony wasn't catching on.

Nikki just laughed. Making it look easy, she called for Anthony's attention.

"Hey champ, do you mind if I steal him away from you?"

She linked her arm around Punk's and he swore his face wasn't only red because of the last work out. Pettis nodded in a suave manner. He finally caught on that this beautiful woman wasn't interested.

"Oh yeah, whatever y'all need to do. I'mma go over there." He said pointing over to Ben before politely taking his exit. Both Nikki and Punk laughed quietly at the poor guy but they both knew there were plenty of women that were interested for him to find.

* * *

Pulling his attention back on Nikki, Punk was excited that she had stopped by. He was completely surprised. Leading her to an area that was less crowded he asked her what she was doing here.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call ahead. You know how things can change last minute?"

"I'm just glad you're here." He smiled. Not wanting to make it awkward, he pointed to the thing she was holding in her hand. "What's that?"

"Oh right, I got you a present!" Handing him a small red box. "I promise it's not a ring"

Punk gave her a knowing look. She was poking fun at the storyline where AJ proposed to him on Raw.

"It's not? Darn! I wish you died in the womb." He mocked right back. A laugh escaped when she tried to punch him and he blocked it.

"Asshole" she muttered.

His laughter dying down, he opened the small red box.

"My very own fearless mouthguard. I love it" he said.

"There's only one in the whole world; so you better cherish it."

"I will, thank you." He said stealing another hug from her.

"Punk! Two Minutes. You're here to train! Socialize on your own time!" his head coach shouted.

He gave Nikki an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Go!" she protested. "We can hang out together tonight"

Taking a risk, "That a date?" Punk smirked.

"Bye Punk" Nikki waved.

Turning on her heel, the Divas Champion walked away; leaving a breathless Punk to fantasize about all the things that made him obsess over Nikki Bella.

* * *

The evening couldn't arrive any faster, glancing over her outfit one last time in the mirror, the diva played with the end of her red singlet. Calling out to her twin sister, she asked for her opinion.

"Brie, is this too simple?" she said.

The preoccupied Bella put down her phone and moved towards the bathroom. Poking her head inside, the Bella twin had to blink twice to make sure that she was looking at Nikki. Surprised by her sister's choice of clothes, Brie couldn't help herself.

"Okaaay, who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Cocking her head to the side. Nikki made a face at her twin.

"Ha. Ha. Funny Brianna. But seriously, do you think I should change?"

The always fashionable diva spun around, showing off her red singlet paired with her mini acid-white denim shorts and her favourite Louis Orlato Strass sneakers.

"Nikki, you look hot. Stop fussing. He's probably down there waiting for you"

Taking a steady breath, Brie was right. However, she just wanted to look perfect for her company tonight. Not like it was an official date or anything. Nikki's fault for letting her nerves get the best of her and all she could manage was _Bye Punk._

Nikki applied the finishing touches on her makeup before grabbing her small purse and heading out.

"Don't wait up for me" Nikki called out as she left the room.

* * *

Punk waited nervously in the hotel lobby. Checking his reflection in the glass marble, he patted his hair hoping he put enough product in it to keep it in a stylish manner.

"Hopeless" he sighed.

He questioned in his head what he wore tonight. Usually you would find him in jeans and a t-shirt but tonight, he made a slight effort, adding a dress shirt to his attire. He just wanted everything to be perfect. Keeping a single rose underneath his arm, he kept an eye out for the diva on his mind.

Punk couldn't contain his nerves. He couldn't even pinpoint a moment in his career where he was this nervous. When the elevator doors open and Nikki stepped out; it was like all the air had been robbed from his chest. As her eyes searched the crowd of faces for his, it gave him a couple of much needed seconds to calm down.

Then their eyes found each other.

Her smile wild and bright. He couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful sun-kissed body as she walked towards him with such grace and strength. It was haunting how much of an effect she had on him. If he could, he would take her right then and there but slow he reminded himself. He had to approach Nikki delicately. This was no stranger he met in the bar. This was someone that he had known for years and someone he had harboured feelings for since the beginning he met her.

Stopping in front of him, she giggled.

"You clean up nice."

Present in the moment, he chuckled. "Well yeah, if I'm gonna be seen next to you, I better look good."

He leaned in for a small hug but Nikki had gone in for a kiss on the cheek, which he accidently caught on his lips instead. Cheeks burning red, both superstar and diva were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out.

"No-no. That's all my fault." He apologized. "Here" he said trying to brush off his error. He handed her the rose. "For you."

Nikki took the rose from him.

"Naww, that's so sweet" she smiled.

Holding his elbow out like a gentleman. "Shall we?" he offered.

The Divas Champion nodded with much excitement. Linking her arm in his, she couldn't wait to spend time with him.

* * *

The couple strolled up to the Pettis Showtime Bar and Grill. Nikki hadn't been here before but she knew the place was a popular hangout spot. Especially for Mixed Martial Arts fans and tonight was UFC Boston. Nikki narrowed her eyes at Punk.

"There's no-one here" she pointed out.

"Well yeah? We got the place to ourselves." He laughed.

Nikki shook her head. "How much is that going to cost?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little pony tail about it" he kidded. "A deal is a deal. Let's go inside."

Tugging her to follow him, she let herself be led by the Straightedge superstar. She still wanted to know about the deal he made to score this place on a fight night. Settling down at the table in the middle of the room. Punk pulled out the bar stool for her.

"My lady" he said.

Nikki gave him a nervous smile. "You're spoiling me." She teased.

"That's the intention." he replied returning her smile. "The guy tries to win over the girl through dinner?"

Her cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink. Punk thought it was adorable. He sat down on his stool and called for the barmaid, to bring over the menus. Nikki didn't take her eyes off the Chicago Native.

"This isn't a date unless you tell me how you scored the place on such short notice" Nikki challenged.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" he laughed.

The feisty Bella hit him on the arm from across the table.

"Do you really want to know?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Yes!"

Scratching the back of his head. "I made Pettis tap out in practice today"

Nikki widened her eyes. "Seriously?"

"That was the deal" he chuckled. "I win, we get the place to ourselves. He wins, he gets to ask you out on a date." Punk confessed. Nikki pinpointed a glare in his direction.

"You used me as a bet?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have been so bold if I knew I didn't have a chance. Besides, this came in handy." He said, pulling out his new mouth guard. "I got it fitted straight away after you left. It turns into quite the lucky charm"

Nikki didn't know if she should feel angry or be impressed at his efforts. For now, she would lean a little more towards the angry side.

"I thought luck was for losers." She quoted his famous line from UFC 181 press conference.

The edge of a smile touched Punk's lips, but it was his green eyes that mattered. They never lost that blade-sharp gleam that told her, she had his undivided attention.

"I don't play nice when it comes to you Nikki." His voice in a serious tone. "I want you." He said putting everything out on the table.

The brunette diva couldn't fight the warm feeling that spread throughout her body. He finally told her how he felt and his honesty deserved her own. Leaning over the table, she surprised Punk with a kiss. Certainly not expecting it, his heart thundered inside his chest and he asked her to kiss him again. More than happy to oblige, she grinned kissing him once more, their tongues melding in a fierce passion of raw demand. Biting his lip, so they would part for air, their foreheads remained touching.

Grinning, Punk was speechless for words but Nikki understood the implications of this exact moment. They had finally crossed that line from friendship to lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

_damnFireworks - Hope you enjoy this! :) Sorry if there are tons of mistakes. I'll get around to fixing them later as always :) Follow, Fav, Review and all that good stuff._

* * *

**Round 3 Summary** – Fast forward seven years into the future and CM Punk's life couldn't be any better. He is one fight away from becoming the number one contender to Chris Weidman's UFC Middleweight Championship. However, even though a chance at the Gold would be an amazing feat in his career, it could never trump the title of being a father to a beautiful daughter who alongside his amazing wife Nikki Bella has become the centre of his whole world.

* * *

It was fight week for CM Punk and there were tons of people in line wanting to talk to him, see where his head was at, what he has in store for his opponent this Sunday and loads more. So when Dana had called Punk earlier in the week to remind him about the embedded crew. This didn't surprise the Chicago native at all however it was almost a familiar routine now that he would showcase the other side of him.

The CM Punk behind closed doors.

The world had known that he was a father and a damn proud one at that but he would never exploit his sweet yet feisty daughter Lucy Bella Brooks to the world like most celebrity couples would.

Both Nikki and Punk had agreed that they didn't want to throw their child in front of cameras, they wanted to keep their daughter safe. Let her enjoy being a kid instead of dragging her to press conferences and red carpet events.

When both parents felt like Lucy was old enough; they would slowly let that world intertwine with hers. However, Lucy was five now and she was getting very impatient towards the 'ninjas' as she would call them; in reference to the camera crew dressed in black. They made frequent visits to their house to film Punk doing 'every-day' things which made their daughter very annoyed because it interrupted her play-time with her dad.

It didn't matter whether it was fight week or fight night. He would always make time for his baby girl because she, alongside her mother were the most precious things to him in the world. The camera crew respected Punk and Nikki's wishes of not filming Lucy but it was hard.

The UFC wanted to show his loving bond with Lucy but this life-style wasn't normal for a kid growing up. If it was one thing he could do, it was to give her the most normal upbringing as possible. He owed her that. Often requesting the crew to cut the cameras as soon as she dived into the room. Punk wanted to hold on to that innocence for as long as he possibly could. He adored his daughter to death.

But a lot has changed for him and his family over the past five years.

He was embarking on probably one of the biggest fights of his career in the UFC to date and he believed that this was the right time.

The proud father wanted to show the world how much Bella impacted his life.

Meaning, he had to gather up the courage to talk this over with his wife. Something that made him feel both equal parts anxious and excited anticipating the reaction he would get from Nikki.

* * *

Nikki opened the door, kicking off her shoes. She was never one to miss her evening workout but even she had to admit, today wasn't her best but she was happy though. Life was pretty much cloud nine for her family. Her daughter Lucy, although she prefers to be called Bella was most likely asleep in her bed and her man, probably in the lounge watching normal tv if she was lucky, otherwise it was fight pass again.

"Babe?" she called out.

Walking through into the lounge. He wasn't there. A perplexed expression on her face, she went to the second place she thought he would be.

The kitchen.

Sure enough, as she crossed through she found her grinning husband with a bottle of her favourite wine in hand. He poured her a glass and she knew it was hers because he was never the type to drink. Raising an eyebrow, she knew something was up.

"Hmm? What's the occasion?" Nikki asked.

"What? Can't a husband spoil his wife?" he said, casually walking over to peck her on the lips before handing over her treat.

Primly taking the glass away from him, she set it to the side.

"Stop it" she growled adorably at her man. "There's something on your mind, now spill"

Unable to hide it any longer from his partner for life, Punk came out with it.

"I think it's time for the world to see me as a father. Like actually see me with Bella."

There was no response from his wife, just a look of concern. He saw it in her eyes and he completely understood so he grabbed her hands. Rubbing his thumbs softly over her delicate fingers.

"It would only be for the UFC Embedded Series. You know how they are and this fight is important to me. I just want them to catch my downtime with Bella before I leave."

"I don't know? She's still so young." Nikki voiced her concern but she understood how much it would mean to her husband to have his daughter share this experience with him. Sighing she compromised with her man.

"What if we let her decide if she wants to be part of it or not?" Nikki reasoned.

Punk grinned. "That's suitable."

His wife shook her head. Both parents knew what the young spitfire's answer would be. An over enthusiastic yes.

* * *

Nikki had dropped an excited Bella off to school whilst Punk headed to the gym to work out.

Today he was working on his own. The Chicago Native preferred it that way as the fight drew nearer, he was able to focus on the stuff that he wanted to work on and drill them til he was 300% sure it was enough by his standards.

He was aware that Jon Anik and the embedded crew would be arriving this afternoon to interview him. After that they will follow him take one hat off and put on another as he picks his daughter up from school. She was super thrilled to star in the vlog with him; she couldn't wait for school to be over.

* * *

Hours had passed and the crew had finally arrived. The men had everything set up within minutes to film Punk do a couple of drills. Punching bags, running ladders, striking dummies, etc. Stuff that was common to him. Then it was time for him to do an interview with Jon. Punk had specifically requested him not only because of their good friendship but also because Bella knew him and that was an important factor for later on when it was time to pick her up from school.

"What do you enjoy about working out alone?" Jon asks

"The peace and quiet?" Punk laughs. "But I also get to work on the stuff that I think needs working on which is always nice. I don't work out alone that often but I try to when it's close to fight night."

"Why is that?"

"The way I see it is when I get inside that octagon, it's only me in there. I can only rely on myself to get the job done in there; so that's why I have some days to myself when I work out alone."

"What is your biggest motivation for fighting?"

"My family, I got my wife and daughter." Punk stated proudly. "I fight for them because the time I spend away from them gets put into training and getting prepared for a fight; I love them more than anything so I have to make that count."

"What's it like balancing the life styles between being a father and being a fighter?"

"I'm not the first guy to be a father that's fighting in the UFC and I won't be the last. Uh, it's really tough. You know, to be a fighter you have to be super committed, you have to be a little bit selfish about things. That was a hard thing to accept when my daughter was born."

Images of his daughter when she was just an infant flashed in Punk's mind. It made his heart ache.

"I genuinely felt like crap when I wasn't there; any time that I spent away from my family but one day my wife Nikki sat me down and we talked it out. She was the one that made sure I could do all the things that I needed to do plus come home and be a father. She didn't let me give up on my career and we've just fell into this easy routine of raising our daughter. We're this unstoppable team now."

"Tell us about your daughter Lucy and what she means to you?"

"She prefers being called Bella. That's her middle name." Punk makes sure to point out. Jon places his hand over his heart as a silent apology.

"Don't worry, that's a trend in our family. We all don't like our first names" he laughs.

"But yeah, Bella's a firecracker. She's not shy. I can't fight the kid. Between me and her mother, we're both pretty stubborn people and so naturally Bella's just inherited that." Punk laughs again.

"She's everything to me and I know a lot of men say that but it's true. She's my biggest fan"

The Chicago native thought his heart was going to burst as he continued to talk about Bella. His love for her clearly evident in the way he spoke about her.

"You know, she's counting down the days til I compete and she really wants to go to Vegas with me but I'm going to wait before I take my five-year-old to Vegas." Punk laughs.

"You won't be having your daughter there with you at UFC 259?"

"At this stage it's looking like a nope. It's not that I don't want her there, it's just that there's a lot to be mindful of during fight week. It's crazy! Fighters are cutting weight, they're so low on calories that most of them –probably all of them are cranky. And Bella loves talking to the fighters so I can totally see myself getting into fights with the other guys over her. She'll be going to go stay with her Aunt Brie and Uncle Roman and watch the fight there. I'll have my wife Nikki with me in Vegas, so it'll be good."

"Between you and your wife, who do you say Bella takes after the most?"

"Ah.. Hmmm. I would say my wife because you know, they're practically alike. I mean, me and Bella share the green eyes and the fair skin but everything else is Nikki. Some would say that's going to give me a headache down the track but…"

Looking dead straight into the camera, Punk crooks a finger for the guys to go close up on his face.

"… All you boys out there. I'm ready for you."

"Okay… I think that's a wrap on that." Jon calls out to the team. The camera stops filming and Jon pats Punk on the back for a job well done.

"So where to from here?" Jon asks.

"I gotta go pick Bella up from school. She's stoked man, she can't wait."

"Awesome, she'll do fine. The crew doesn't have rights to film on school property so we'll probably just film the car ride home and then once home, film you guys doing your thing."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you need Nikki to be there for an interview?"

"It can either happen today or we'll shoot for one of the following days."

Punk nods then checks the time on his phone. School will be over soon.

* * *

Keeping his eyes peeled, The Chicago Native waited at the school gate for his bright young daughter. When he spotted her in her favourite white bandana running towards him, she had a big smile on her face.

"Daddy!"

Jumping up into his arms, he caught her and lifted her high in the air. Bringing his giggling daughter close to his chest, he trapped her in a fierce hug.

"Hello princess. I've missed you."

He could feel her fingertips tighten around his neck.

"Are the ninjas going to film us now?"

This made Punk chuckle.

"They'll film us in the car."

"Okay! Let's go to the car... let's go to the car!"

Punk laughed, instead of releasing her from his grip, he kept her in his tight embrace.

"Nope. I'm going to keep you in this bear hug and we're going to stay here."

Bella tapped on his shoulder furiously.

"C'mon daddy! I tapped… that means you have to let go!" she giggled.

The happy father sighed "Fine, rules are rules." Punk droned.

Finally putting her down, he held onto her hand before walking her back to the car.

* * *

Eagerly sitting at the back of the car, Bella stared at Jon holding the camera. Punk finally fastened her seat belt then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled at her dad.

Getting into the driver's seat. Punk put his seat belt on and started the car. Pulling away from the school, he turned into the traffic.

"Baby, you remember Jon Anik."

His daughter nodded and waved at the camera. Glancing at his daughter through the review mirror, he knew she was turning on the charm.

"Bella, I told the ninjas that you're going to help daddy pack his stuff. Why don't you tell them what daddy should take to the fight in Vegas?"

The young brunette had a perplexed expression on her face. "Hmmm… oh! Mouth guard!"

Punk smiled. "Yeah daddy definitely needs that. What else?"

"Uh… workout clothes!"

"I can't leave without some workout clothes. Anything else?"

"Bella!"

Punk laughed at that response. "I'm already taking a 'Bella' with me"

"Not mommy! Bella me!"

"You can't come to Vegas with me silly. You have school. You can't miss school"

"Yes I can" she said in a teasing manner.

"Nah uh- What would mommy say?" Punk questioned.

Letting out a big sigh she made a pouty face at her dad. Punk made sure to keep his eyes on the road. One look into her big green eyes and he'd be putting her on his flight the next evening.

"Go to school." She finally relented.

"Maybe in the summer time when you're not in school I'll take you."

"But I wanna go right now!"

Punk shook his head and laughed. "If daddy wins. I'll tell Uncle Roman and Aunt Brie to bring you."

"Yay! That means I'm going to Vegas!" she grinned because even though she liked Mikey Bisping; her dad was going to beat him and then he was going to fight for the shiny gold belt.

This kid, Punk thought. That statement was a shock to his system in every good way a man could possible feel. It took everything in his body not to pull the car over and smother his daughter in hugs and kisses because she believed in him. And honestly, that's all he needed.

* * *

Arriving home, Punk helped his daughter out of the car. Slugging her pink bag over his shoulder, he let his daughter rush to the front door until he caught up and opened it for her.

"We're home!" Bella announced.

She raced through the house to find her mom while Punk waited for the camera crew to come inside.

"Um… so Bella's going to help me pack stuff. So maybe set up in my room? Or I can move my gear into the lounge and you can film us there… oh wait, she needs her afternoon snack, so I'll just deal with that-"

Jon just smiled at his flustered friend.

"Phil, breathe. We'll have one camera on steady just following you guys about. You guys just do what you normally do."

Punk nodded feeling a sense of relief.

"Is he freaking out?" a teasing voice called out from the kitchen.

As he walked through Punk's eyes were immediately drawn to his wife. There was never a day that he didn't stop and admire his gorgeous goddess of a wife. Beautiful dark caramel silk hair pulled back into a pony-tail, her bitter-chocolate eyes, her gorgeous curvaceous physique draped in his new walk-out t-shirt and denim shorts. He was positive that she was Aphrodite on earth.

Caught up in her alluring beauty, The Chicago native didn't even realize his daughter tugging on his shirt.

"Dad!"

"Sorry sweetheart? What was that?" he snapped out of his trance.

"We have to go pack your stuff!"

"Alright…" He said patting her on the head. "Race you upstairs." He challenged.

Already dashing out of the kitchen, Punk laughed as his daughter sprinted past him.

"That's my girl" Nikki mused.

The olive-eyed fighter walked over to claim a kiss from his wife. "The shirt looks good on you" he murmured.

"I know." His feisty Bella twin smirked. "What I _didn't_ know is that Bella is going to Vegas?"

Knowing that Bella would tell her mother straight away. Punk was prepared to clear up what he had said exactly.

"I mean… The deal was if I won. She could come." Punk clarified.

"That's a guaranteed ticket doofus" His wife shook her head in amusement. "Bella's got you all wrapped around her little finger" Nikki mocked doing the pinkie taunt.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Punk said. "I mean have you seen her mother? She's pretty hot in my opinion." he pointed out.

"Only pretty hot?" Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"Smoking. Lava hot. I'm sweating right now." Punk quickly stated.

Grinning he leaned in to steal another delicate kiss. However, the feisty diva placed a finger on his lips.

"Nah-uh. Your daughter is waiting upstairs." She reminded him.

A small grin grew across his lips. Giving into his wife's demands, he looked to head out of the kitchen. Almost walking into a camera guy, Punk had forgotten that they were around.

"Is it alright if we can interview Nikki before we join you guys?" Jon asked.

"Only if she says nice things." Punk said throwing her a wink before leaving the room. Nikki gave him the finger which Punk caught just out of the corner of his eye.

"Ignore him. Of course it's okay Jon." Nikki answered.

The woman of the house took a seat at the kitchen table as the cameras set up around her. Interviews were no problem for Nikki, like Punk, she had become accustomed to having them around after being in a reality tv show for four years before leaving since embarking on her relationship with Punk.

"Okay, camera is rolling. Nikki, looking back on how far CM Punk has come in his career… What do you think has changed about him?"

"For one, it's his mentality. -And that has everything to do with him becoming a father. He is so mentally prepared, there is no way anyone can mess with him. No disrespect to Michael. We love him but he's not ready for Punk"

"Punk says that you're a big part of him being able to balance his life between career and being a father. What are your thoughts?"

"He said that?" Nikki joked trying to down play the gushing feeling that wanted to burst out of her skin. Punk has always attributed a lot of his success to her but the fact was that he inspired her and she just wanted to support him any way she could.

Jon nodded. "He said that you didn't let him give up fighting. That you guys are an unstoppable team."

Taking a moment to let those words sink in, Nikki covered her face to prevent herself from blushing. She just wanted to run upstairs and pounce on her man for his loving words.

Removing her hands, she apologized to Jon.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "I've always just been in awe of my husband. When Bella came into our lives, he considered walking away from the octagon. I knew straight away that he didn't want to do that. He still had a lot more to give to the sport. He still had things he needed to accomplish."

"What changed his mind?"

"I basically told him that the best thing he could do for Bella was to show her that you can do anything you put your mind to. He needed to finish what he had started in the octagon. Bella and I are always going to be there supporting him 1000%. And he's an absolutely amazing father. He always makes time for Bella. He'll face-time her before and after fights. He takes her to all her dancing classes, plays dress up with her from time to time. It's funny."

"A little birdie told us that Bella's started taking Brazilian jiu-jitsu"

"Yep. My baby girl wanted to try it out and so that's another thing that Punk and her do together. They go to Roufusport and she does her lessons while her dad trains. I bet you that Bella's got him in an arm bar or some kind of submission hold upstairs right now. We should go see."

Nikki tells the cameras to follow her as she walks upstairs. Once reaching their bedroom, she peeks her head in and she smiles to see the two mucking around. Turning back to the camera, she motions them to step forward and catch the two about to lock up.

Punk was on the floor kneeling as his daughter stood holding her fists up. The Chicago native held his palms open ready for her to grab them.

"Ready?" he asked.

A definite nod by an eager Bella, she grabbed his hands lacing her fingers into his.

"Two pair!" she shouted.

Pushing his forehead against hers, the former superstar grinned.

"Head position" he taunted as she pressed forward trying to control the offense, he let go and pulled his daughter into his arms and tickled her. Bella erupted into fits of giggles and laughter.

"Bella, stop attacking my fingers with your armpits."

His daughter's laughter intensified, filling the room with positive energy. Hearing his daughter laugh, seeing her smile. That's what Punk lived for.

"Ahem!" Nikki cleared her throat as the two finally notice her presence. "I see a huge pile of clothes but not a lot packed into your bag" Nikki said with a knowing grin.

Looking up at his wife and the embedded crew beside her, Punk gave his explanation why.

"That's because Bella said Conor McGregor dresses better than me and I need to buy a new wardrobe."

"Well she's right about Conor." Nikki winked at her daughter.

"See! Uncle Conor is the prettiest." Bella teased her dad.

"That's it!" He threw his squealing daughter over his shoulder and stood up. "We're going to go to Ireland and I'm going to beat up Conor right now"

"But you have to fight Mikey!" his daughter stressed.

Punk walked up to the camera. "Oh alright. _After_ I'm done with Mikey… I'm coming for you McGregor!" he joked staring into the camera. Turning around so that the camera would get a nice close up of his daughter's face.

"Tell everybody who's going to win this Sunday Bella"

"My Dad! And then I'm going to Vegas!" A wide grin on her face.

"Okay, wave the ninjas goodbye"

His daughter waved and the crew wrapped up the blog for the day. The family showed the camera crew out. Still hoisted over his shoulder, Bella gave out hi-fives to all the camera crew as they left through the front door.

Stepping back inside, Punk walked through into the lounge with his wife following closely behind having no choice but to stare at Bella's pouty face.

"Are you going to put her down now?" Nikki questioned.

"Nope"

"Daddy!" Bella whined.

"Nah-uh"

Looking to her mother for help. Nikki flashed a playful grin to her daughter. Jumping in front of her husband, Punk instantly knew what she was attempting.

"You have to catch me first" Punk taunted turning it into a game of chase.

The happy family spent an hour running around the house laughing and playing around.

Yeah, no gold could compare to the title of being a father and husband to the most wonderful wife and amazing daughter. This is what he cherished the most in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**damnfireworks **– _Y'all know how this goes lol. It was Fight Night in Broomfield Colorado and coincidentally (or maybe not-so) it fell on a Valentine's Day (for those who fall in that timezone)... So I pretty much had to do this right? Lol Sorry that it's short but this is all I could manage. Follow for more Nikkipunk oneshots… Review and make my Post-Valentine's Day (aka Sunday) special lol and I will love you 5eva. P.s follow me on tumblr please at __**miniatureanchorcat**_.

* * *

**Round 4** – CM Punk dropped down on one knee and popped that all important question Nikki Bella had been dreaming of hearing her whole entire life ever since she was a little girl.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Punk's voice echoed in the arena.

The thousands and thousands of fans packed inside the MGM Grand went crazy wild cheering on CM Punk as he dropped to his knee in front of the diva he loved.

The noise in the arena was so loud but Nikki Bella wouldn't have known because in her head, it was a deafening silence. In her mind. it was just him and her inside that octagon and nobody else.

She blinked at the very sweaty exhausted fighter in the middle of the eight-sided cage. He had just won his debut match into the UFC and the adrenaline in him was still circulating his veins. She would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind that this could be an accidental proposal. Hell, she watched him receive some pretty hard hits to the head.

However, before Nikki even realised that she was saying anything, the words had already left her mouth.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" she questioned in a very blunt manner.

They had been really good friends since their time in the WWE. Granted, when he had left, they hadn't spoken for a while but when he announced that he was going to be joining the UFC and set to debut later that year; it sparked hope to start anew and eventually as time went on, their friendship had blossomed into this very close bond. Now, potentially taking another giant step in their relationship.

It baffled her to have watched him only moments ago almost get submitted, to battling back and winning by a knock out and then finally getting to this very point post match on his knee proposing to her. It was a crazy turn of events she had to admit.

"Do I need to get the doctor in to come check you out?" she asked.

Punk chuckled, half expecting that response from her. His gaze fell to the floor before looking up again with a nonchalant grin on his face. She saw that sparkle of emotion in his eyes. Nikki knew that he wasn't joking around.

He was fully aware of what he was asking her. Punk had fallen dangerously in love with Nikki Bella. All the time they had spent putting their relationship on track, finally confessing their feelings for each other; he automatically knew that she was the one and deep down inside, he knew that he was the right one for her.

Nikki challenged him like no other, she never took any of his crap, endured all his bullshit when he was amidst cutting weight but whenever she sensed he was being a hard ass or caught him when he was down, she was there to pick him right back up again. Drown him in her affectionate care and attention and made him feel whole.

The Chicago Native was Nikki's stable fortress that protected her heart. He kept her safe, let her rely on him when she needed to and in the rare cases that she wasn't all there, he made her laugh uncontrollably until she felt right again.

He would do anything to keep that smile on her face because every time she smiled, it was like a sunrise stretched spilling citrus light on his heart. She overwhelmed him and all he wanted to do is be surrounded in her love forever.

His olive eyes slamming into her beautiful dark-oak orbs.

"I don't have a ring on me right now" he said a little breathless. The crowd booed him a bit for that but he continued speaking.

"But if you say yes. I'll take you right now and get you the ring that you want. Just say that three letter word and I will spend the rest of my life repaying the immense amount of happiness you give me by saying yes... I will-"

Nikki immediately fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Punk's arms circled around her waist. A reaction that has become so synonymous whenever the brunette diva was near. He had yet to hear the word he was looking for but when she drew back and she landed his forehead on his.

Her beautiful peach-glossed lips parted and her smile was so bright.

"YES!" she said loud and clear.

Punk took her face in his hands and kissed his new fiancée with such a fierce passion.

"I love you" he said against her mouth. Drawing away, one of his thumbs brushes gently over her lips. He was so overwhelmed with such happiness, he jumped up on his feet and raced to jump on top of the cage.

"She said YES!" Punk roared from the top of his lungs until all his breath was gone. Hands raised high in the air, he was taking the huge moment in as the crowd screamed and cheered for him. He had won his debut but that was the minor thing to celebrate.

He looked over at his new fiancée and pointed at her with such pride.

She was the reason he would be celebrating.

Jumping off the cage, she ran at him and he caught her swinging her around as they laughed together in a blissful unawareness of everything happening around them

Letting her feet touch down on the ground, her silk soft hand cupped the side of his cheek.

"Hi fiancé" she grinned.

"Hi fiancée" he laughed back. "Now let's get you that ring" he said pressing his lips to hers once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**damnFireworks** \- UFC 184... All Women Co Main and Main Event. It's gonna be one awesome night for Women MMA fans all around the world. Anywho, I don't really know what this is oneshot is but I hope you like it lol (some may hate it? idk? lol). Review and Follow for more Nikkipunk. I love this couple so much :D_

* * *

**Round 5** – CM Punk thought a year would be enough time to get over his long time love Nikki Bella but after running into her at the MGM Grand for UFC 183, he found that his feelings for her were still rock solid as ever. A tough pill to swallow when he finds out she's in a new relationship with Dean Ambrose.

* * *

The Chicago native watched his ex- girlfriend from afar. He could feel the pain in his chest expand at a slow and antagonizing pace as his gaze focused on her arms wrapped around another man.

A man that wasn't him.

Punk had no one to blame but himself for the pain he was experiencing. He was the one that broke it off because he was scared to commit to her and of course, this was his punishment to live with forever.

She finally noticed him and their eyes locked on one another for the first time in what felt like a decade. He wondered what she was thinking, how her life has been, if she missed him. All these burning questions in his mind he wanted to bombard her with but it only made him yearn for her that much more.

He missed her and seeing her in person only made it that much harder for him to let her go. What he shared with Nikki; he knew he would never find with another person. He saw a little glimpse of that connection in her eyes. He could see the love she had for him but it had faded over time.

He watched her whisper in the ear of Ambrose and immediately saw the change in the superstar's body language. He straightened his chest as his attention switched over to him. Ambrose had a mean expression on his face pin pointed at Punk.

This only prompted a laugh from the straightedge fighter. Punk found it very amusing that his presence had gotten under Dean's skin so easily. He was positive that he felt threatened by him and it only motivated him more to try and piss him off. So Punk blew a kiss towards the couple.

Nikki shook her head in disapproval while Dean looked as if he was going to march over to him but the fearless diva held him back. The superstar wrapped his arm around her and did a little wave to Punk.

The smile on the Chicago Native's face had completely disappeared as he watched the couple leave and head inside. Dean better hope that he was seated on the opposite side of the cage tonight or else Punk would have him making his impromptu UFC debut.

Thankfully, when he got inside his seat was far away from them so he didn't have to worry about getting into a fight with Ambrose but even if he did; he knew he would win regardless.

* * *

Finally it was time for the main event and boy was that match intense to watch. Dana left to watch the fight backstage as he couldn't stand to watch cage side. Anderson Silva and Nick Diaz were delivering a high impact entertaining fight complete with over the top confidence and octagon presence that the crowd were feeding off that wild energy.

However, exciting as the night's card has been; Punk's mind was entirely in another world. Instead of enjoying the match ups he found himself constantly thinking about Nikki. He needed to talk to her, he had no idea what he was going to say but he just needed to talk to her. So after the fifth round had finished and Anderson Silva had been announced the victor; Punk immediately sought out after the fearless diva in hopes to catch up with her.

He found her outside waiting for a cab. Jogging towards her, he smiled as he slowed down in front of her.

"Hey"

Looking up, Nikki managed a small smile. "Hi."

"Where's Ambrose?" Punk questioned.

"Gone. He's upset with the judges' decision. He'll meet me later."

"Well then I guess he won't mind if I speak to you in private right?"

"So you want to talk now?" Nikki said bluntly.

He deserved that one. When he ended things he never gave her an explanation. He just said he was done and disappeared without a word. He never responded to any of her messages or pick up any of her calls. To her it seemed that he was treating their relationship like it never happened and he never intended to treat her like that at all, it was just complicated.

"Yeah Nik, I want to talk."

Nikki eyed him cautiously before she nodded her head and followed him to a private space where they could talk freely.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good. You?" she asked out of politeness.

"The honest answer or the sugar-coated one?" he grinned.

She could see he was trying to coax a smile out of her but it had been an entire year since they had talked to each other and honestly, she was tired. Nikki fought to have him back in her life for so long that she was beyond exhausted and she had lost a piece of herself in the process. She made a vow to never go down that path with him ever again.

"The sugar-coated one." Nikki said with a flat expression.

He half expected that response. It killed him that this is what had become of them.

"I'm good too." He replied. "I mean training is diff-"

"What do you want from me?" Nikki cut in. It was an outwardly calm question, but he was certain he heard a bewildered vulnerability beneath the surface.

"I miss you" he finally said. "Seeing you in person just made me realise how stupid I was for leaving you."

Nikki's gaze dropped to the ground as he continued to speak. Things were different now and she had grown as a person in his absence. The connection they shared had worn down to a single thread; it was barely enough to keep her standing here.

"I know by me telling you this puts you in an awkward position but I love you Nikki and that's never going away. I just wanted you to know that."

There was a silence between the two but Nikki lifted her head up to look him directly in the eye.

"That's unfair." The fearless diva finally spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I would have done anything to have you back but instead you wait until I've finally moved on with my life to come and tell me this." She paused, gritting her teeth. "That's cruel and it's unfair."

"I kno-"

"-No you don't! You have no idea what it was like for me! You just left me without any warning! You never even told me why?" her voice barely intact.

A startled Punk just stood with his lips shut, he owed it to her to stand there and listen.

"Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel unworthy. I felt cheap. I felt like everything I put into our relationship meant nothing to you."

"That's not true!"

"And how was I supposed to know that!?"

Punk's heart felt like it was being squeezed. As if someone had a punishing hold on it and continued to torture him. All these things she felt, he never wished to ever cross her delicate mind. But he was the one to cause her pain and suffering and it made him feel that much shittier for how he handled things.

She blew out a breath.

"It doesn't even matter anymore-"

His eyes widened at her words.

"No it does matter." He cut her off. "You were one of the most important people in my life. You still are even after a year of not being around your beautiful smile, your laugh, and those oak-brown eyes. What happened to us is completely, one hundred percent my fault. I was a coward that was too scared to commit to you and I'm sorry."

Olive eyes full of sorrow tugged at her in the most visceral of ways but their time as a couple had gone.

"I'm sorry too but hey, we had our good times right?"

Punk had a weak smile. "Yeah we did."

"I've got to go but just promise me something" she said reaching out for his hand.

"What?"

"Promise me that when find her. Don't let her go."

He nodded his head looking down at their hands.

She pressed her lips on his rough cheek.

"Goodbye Punk." She said with a rueful smile.

He watched her hand slip away from his as she stepped past him never looking back.

_Don't let her go._

"Nikki!" he called after her. She turned around.

"I'm not letting you go." He grinned. "Not without a fight."

She shook her head and a small grin spread across her face. "Don't start a fight you don't plan on finishing." And with that she turned on her heel and continued on her way.

"Don't worry, I'll finish it." He murmured to himself with a smile.


End file.
